nananinnomajofandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 79
I'm A Cool Guy, Aren't I? is the 79th chapter of Miki Yoshikawa's Yamada-kun to 7-nin no Majo. Gathering at Ryu's house to formulate a plan, Nene and Shinichi denote that their next target will be Urara, while Haruma begins to take action. Summary In Ryu's house, Tatsumi welcomes Nene, telling her that she always wanted a big sister like her. Shinichi then questions if he could be her older brother, instead of Ryu, but is quickly shot down when Tatsumi claims that he may be hot on the outside, but a big dork in the inside. Turning around, Ryu reminds her that he is just as hot as Toranosuke, but she ignores him and walks out the room. Moments later, Ryu shows them pictures he drew of the Witches on a paper, crossing out the ones who have their memories back, which only leaves Urara and Rika left. After complaining about Ryu's art, they being to formulate a plan against the unknown Rika, since Urara seems to be willing. Before they can discuss any longer, Nene interrupts, claiming that she did her own investigation and discovered that Rika's name is nowhere to be found, including the student records. Albeit shocked, the others continue to converse, informing Ryu that he will go after Urara next, and leave Rika for last. He heads to the bathroom to brush his teeth, assuring them that he will think of a plan in there. Night comes and Nene and Shinichi get ready to leave, but the latter asks Ryu if he could walk Nene to the station, since it it pretty dark outside and a girl should not be walking alone at this time. Nene tells Ryu that it is okay, but Shinichi insist. Eventually, Ryu tells her that he will take her, with Shinichi going the opposite direction. They begin to walk together, and Nene quickly asks Ryu what he will do once Urara regains her memories. Ryu admits that he will ask her out once again, leading Nene to claim that she will deny him. She continues to joke around, but a wounded Ryu sulks to himself. Nene reminds him that she is joking. However, Ryu explains to Nene that he is simply reacting to the fact that he has been ignoring the negative possibilities; claiming that if she says no, it will be awkward and eventually the group will disband. He then question if to truly ask her out. Nene grabs him, telling him to shut up and man up, claiming that his reasoning is angering her. Explaining that the station is near enough, she tells Ryu that he should head back home. However, before he starts walking, he thanks Nene for bringing back his confidence. She blushes, and walks into a pole. The next day, at the Student Council office, Haruma is informed that Ryu has already captured four Witches. Jun is then given some paper to make a delivery, while Haruma claims that it is time for him to make a move. Characters in Order of Appearance #Tatsumi Yamada #Nene Odagiri #Shinichi Tamaki #Ryu Yamada #Haruma Yamazaki #Jun Inose Abilities used *Amnesia Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 10